Admiral A-Qira
Admiral A-Qira was a Commanding Officer of the Solar Empire during the campaign of Battalion Wars 2. Biography The Anglo-Solar Conflict A young but promising Admiral of the Solar Fleet, Admiral A-Qira was present during the initial attacks of the Anglo Isles on the Solar Empire. During the invasion, he led various operations to push back the invaders out of the outer Isles of the Empire such as assisting their Western Frontier allies led by Brigadier Betty, destroying the Anglo missile outposts at Big Honshu and re-capturing the Airbase used by the Anglo forces as their command center, after defeating the Anglo forces on the Isles alongside General Herman, the remnants of the Anglo Invasion battalion was forced to finally leave the Empire. however, he immediately ordered an Retribution Campaign against the Anglo Isles for much of his empress's dismay but she refused to provide all forces he needed to win a war, knowing that he was unable to invade the Anglo Isles with his weakened force, he requested the assistance of the Tundran Territories to invade the Anglo Isles together. After many initial victories over the Anglo Isles, the Anglo forces were able to reclaim ground with the combined efforts of Commander Pierce and Colonel Windsor, after losing his Dreadnought even with the assistance of Tundran Battleships, Marshall Nova decided to forfeit from the war for much of A-Qira's frustration and anger. Eventually, the Anglo forces were able to locade A-Qira's last base where he made his last stand against the Anglo force led by Pierce. however, his forces were unable to withstand Pierce's forces and the Airbase was taken, the Anglo forces used the Airbase to resupply their Aircrafts to attack the main Solar Fleet outside of the Isles. Death After losing his last Air Base, the Solar Fleet was attacked by the Anglo Air Force and was decimated, a frustrated A-Qira lashed out at his losing soldiers before being surprised by Kaiser Vlad, angry and confused, A-Qira began to feel sick and subsequently fell to the ground in pain, Vlad asked him if he was feeling well and A-Qira quickly deduced that Vlad set up the war and that his drink was poisoned before dying. Quotes *"The sun rises on the day of my final victory, Pierce! My AIRBASE shall orchestrate the fall of your vile nation!" *"Insolent dogs! Victory was mine by right!" *"Poison... Treacheryyyyy...!" *"Plant those charges! Go munitions expert!" *"Treacherous Tundran dog! Victory was mine by right!!!" Trivia * Admiral A-Qira's name is a wordplay of the Japanese Cyberpunk Manga Akira while his appearance comes from Tetsuo Shima, a key character in the Manga who started off as a friend and became an antagonist later on in the story. * The Admiral is not mentioned in the original Battalion Wars. * He was seen to be one of the youngest Commanding Officers alongside Pierce and Betty. See also * Empress Lei-Qo * Empress Qa-Len * Solar Empire Category:Commanding Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Solar Imperial Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2